Over the Edge
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up! ^^ Valentine falls off a cliff in a battle. How can the team get down to him? This story goes nowhere! ^^;;;
1. The Fall

The Fall By KitsuneDreams (or Kit)  
  
" Vincent!! " Cloud screamed as he ran to the edge of the cliff his vampire friend had fallen. Tifa ran up next to him. She looked down in awed at the fact that the bottom of the canyon could not be seen. Howl are we gonna get down there? Red ran to Cloud's side. He looked down as far as he could. " He's gone. We have to find a way down there. Cid, do you think the Highwind could fit down there? " " Hell if I know!! @#$%&@!&* vampire. Goin' and gett'n tackled into a canyon. Mumbles all the way to the Highwind Cloud looks down into the canyon again. Vincent.  
  
***  
  
Vincent's eyes flutter open. " Huh? Where am I? " Vincent looked around. After seeing nothing but darkness he looked up. He could see a very thin line of light. Flashback.  
  
bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Damn! Got to reload! " Vincent!! Look out!! " Vincent looks up. Thud!! Crack " Cloud! The cliff!! "  
  
Flashback. Vincent tried to stand up. " Ack! " He fell back down. My ribs. " Grrrrr.. " Vincent looked up and saw the monster they had been fighting on the ledge slightly above the his head. Shit!! The monster jumped down in an attempt to crush his head. The attack failed. Vincent rolled out of the way just in time. Pain struck him immediately. Aahh! My gun! Where's my gun!? Vincent looked in the direction of the monster in time to roll away again. His head hit something hard.. My gun!! Vincent picked it up and aimed it at the monster. He pulled the trigger. click Fear shot through the ex-Turks eyes. I never reloaded!! The monster reared above Vincent. Vincent got an idea. Just as the monster came down, Vincent put his idea to the test.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I know, this sucks and is very short. Tell me what I should fix or give me some hints. ALL, that means everyone, are very welcome to write me with complaints or tips or agnoligments or, hell, just to say hi! ^^ Small warning, though. If you yell at me to much or get a bad attitude with me, I will do something. Trust me! I've been writing for AGES and my stuff STILL SUCKS!!!! I really need help. Atleast I can draw. In case you can't find my address, it's on the front thingy, I think. *panic* 


	2. Victory For a Price

Victory For a Price  
  
  
  
The monster reared above Vincent. The red-eyed brunette got an idea. Just as the monster came down, Vincent put his idea to the test. Vincent pushed his body under the monstrosity that he fell down into the canyon with. The monster, thinking his enemy had rolled back, ran forward. Vincent grabbed onto its tail and swung onto his opponents back. His broken ribs hurt like hell, but he didn't jump off. The monster started bucking, trying to throw the intruder off his back. Vincent hung on for his life. He flipped his gun around and pounded it into the monster's head. After a few hard nocks to the head, the monster was down, blood oozing out of his head. Vincent fell off the dead opponents back. I wish I had the cure ability. Oh god. I'm a victim to everything and anything that happens to come along.. My chest ......  
  
"@#!$%*&@#$&%! AIRSHIP!!!!! %$#^&*~!* GOTH-BOY!!! IT'S ALL YOUR #$%&!~#@%$ FAULT!!" Cid screamed and screamed when the airship couldn't get down into the canyon. "Oi. Cid doesn't have to yell so loud. It's not like anyone cares." Yuffi stated as she watched Cid from the ground bellow the Highwind. Tifa had decided that everyone could use a drink to help chill out. "Here!" Tifa bent down and gave Cloud a glass of vodka. Cloud accepted it and looked back at the edge of the cliff he's companion had fallen. I hope he's all right. I wonder if he's still alive.. ? "He'll be fine. He's strong. And he doesn't give up easily." Cloud looked at Tifa, if anything else he was astonished at the fact that his childhood friend knew exactly what was worrying him. He looked back at the ledge. "Yeah, you're prally right." Cloud took a sip of his drink. Tifa stood up and looked at the ledge as well. I hope so.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's started sounding like it was yaoi there for a sec, huh? Sorry, now it sounds like Lockheart likes him!! Oi, I gotta get a life. I hope it wasn't too terribly bad! Oh! I am constantly dissing myself so don't get upset or anything. I grew up with! ^^ Pretty carefree sometimes, whatever that means. Listening to friends can be quite confusing. *walks away scratching head* 


	3. It Started With a Dream literaly

"Vincent..? Vincent, are you there.? *gasp* VINCENT!!" Lucrecia ran to Vincent's limp body on the ground; A puddle of his own blood surrounded him. "Lucrecia, dear. Do not cry over this. man. What did he ever do for you? Come now, dear. Let us see how our baby is doing." Lucrecia got up off the ground; her skirt and lab coat now wet with blood. "Our baby..? This young one inside me is not OURS. You never really loved me. This baby is Vincent's, not yours!" Lucrecia picked up the gun that had been Hojo's off the floor and aimed at his head. She was about to pull the trigger when she fell to the ground. Hojo walked up to his wife's unconscious body on the floor. "You know I'd never kill you. You are too valuable to this Project. I can't have Jenova's young one die, now can I?" Hojo walked over to Vincent's body. "You. You could be very useful to me. Yes, very useful! *Laughs evilly* Vincent wakes to a blinding, white, empty abyss. "Where am I?" "I have brought you here, to this world of mine." Vincent looked around to find the source of the voice. It was above him. When he looked up, a bright flash of light blinded him. This completely blinded him for a bit, his eyes being used to the darkness of which he lived in for the past 30 years. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw a beautiful young lady in front of him. "Lucrecia.?" The woman's hand touched Vincent's face. "Where are we?" "We are in the world above those of the living." "How? How could you be here.? You told me-" "I told you that I was a part of Jenova. If Jenova dies, I do, too. Vincent, you aren't ready to come here yet. Your journey is not complete." "Lucrecia, what do you mean.?" Vincent started to fall. "Lucrecia! LUCRECIA!!!"  
  
Vincent's eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up but was rewarded with a stiff and painful blow to his chest and other spots over his body. He was forced to lie back down. 'What was that about.? Well, no matter how much it hurts, I must get out of here. But how.? *sigh* I'll worry about that latter. Right know, I must find some shelter.' Vincent sat up, quite painfully might I add, looked around. He spotted a large crevice in the side if the canyon. 'I hope it isn't occupied.' He got to his feet and looked around for his gun. It was lying beside the giant monster he had fought earlier. 'I hope that thing is dead.' Vincent walked over and picked up his gun. He clumsily limped to the cave and made himself comfterable for sleep. 'I hope Cloud and the others are okay.'  
  
The group was sitting around a giant fire. At least everyone, except Cloud and Cid. "Cid, do you think he's still alive?" Cid looked at Cloud after he lit a fresh cigarette. "I'm sure Goth Boy's fine. If he stayed alive for 30 years, locked up in a coffin in an insane mansion crawling with monsters, he's defiantly still alive. Don't worry about, Kid." "Yo! Com'mon Cloud! Com'mon you old geezer!! Hurry up so we can eat!!!" Yuffi yelled at the two on the side of the cliff. "I'm gonna pound that hyper- active bitch, if it's the last thing I do!" Cloud laughed. "Well, we best go eat!" he got up and left. Cid looked back into the canyon. 'Yeah, you'd better be alright..' ************************************************************************ GOD! It sounds like a yaoi/love fic, BUT IT ISN'T!!!!!! I swear.. *tear* Awell. did you like it? Was it good? Got any suggestions? R&R please! Arigatou! 


	4. We Have to Leave Him Behind?

Here it is! Chapter. 4? Well, anyways, I just wanted to thank my motivation! Thank you, K'han! I got my "lazy ass up and started writing" once I read your review. Thanks again! And you weren't that confusing, trust me. I'm much worse. Onto the story!  
  
Diclaimer: I no own, so PLEASE no sue.  
  
Vincent awoke with a jump. True, he was used to the haunting dreams that came to him back when he lay in his coffin at the Shinra Mansion, but ever since he'd joined up with Cloud, they had stopped. 'Why do they haunt me now? Is it because of the fall?' Vincent tried to get up from his sleeping place and was rewarded with a very sharp throbbing pain throughout his whole body. After a few more tries, Vincent gave up, his body taking the victory. He then found his gun, which had fallen out of his lap while he was asleep, and opened the back to reload it. He searched his pants with his throbbing arms and found nothing. 'Fuck! Hn. Stranded at the bottom of a canyon with an empty gun, no extra shells, and no food or water. What the hell am I going to do?' Vincent heard something move off in the distance. Something was coming. Vincent put all of his strength into one effort to get lose and found himself laying on the ground shortly afterward. 'Damnit.' He looked in the direction of the closing thing and saw nothing. At this point, Vincent didn't care if something was coming; getting up was the main task at hand. Vincent moved his aching hands under him and pushed up. Well, at least he was sitting up. Vincent than put his hands in front of himself and got to his knees. Now he needed to rest. He looked around again, seeing if that thing that was approaching was, well, approaching. Vincent still saw nothing. With that answered, he put his hands back on the ground and got one leg under himself so he looked as if he were kneeling. The caped turk forced his energy into one push of his arms and legs. He succeeded with the reward of severe pain. He had to lean on the wall to keep balance and not fall down again. Vincent just leaned on the wall for about half an hour before deciding what to do next. 'Might as well find a way out of here, I suppose. I hope the others aren't to worried.'  
  
Cait Sith went flying back, into the dirt. Barret heaved; fist out stretched as if he'd just hit someone. (duh!) "Would you like to run that by me one more time?!" Cait Sith looked at Barret through button eyes. (I don't know what he's made of, okay?) "I'm just saying that if we go the Midgar and borrow one of their aircraft, we can get down to Vin." Barret was ready to run at Cait when Cloud put his hand on the older mans shoulder. "So you're saying you want us to leave Vincent behind to go crawling to Shinra's front door? It sounds like a trap to me." "So you still don't trust me?" Tifa walked up on the other side of Barret. "That's right, and we'll never trust you. If it weren't for you, Aerith may not have died." Cloud looked at Tifa. 'She's wrong. Aerith would have died even if we had the keystone from the beginning. Tifa knows that.' Cait Sith looked at Tifa through hurt eyes. (Is that possible?) "I'm just saying that if we go to Midgar, we can take one of the smaller aircraft." Red (tell me if I got this right.) walked up next to Cloud. "That still means we have to leave Vincent behind. Perhaps Cloud should take two of us with him and the rest will stay here?" Cloud turned and looked at his friends and team. "*sigh* Okay, Cait Sith, Cid, and I will go off to Midgar, the rest of you stay here." With that Cid and Cloud walked onto the Highwind as the others turned and walked back to the main camp area. Cait Sith looked at both, and then the cliff. 'Vincent, you'd better be alive down there. You're too important to die and be left behind. God, looks like you made an impression on us all.' "Cait!" Cait Sith pulled from his thoughts to face the Highwind. Cloud looked down at him. "Get up here!" Cait Sith bounced over to the docking section and turned to look at the cliff again. 'Don't worry Vincent, We'll get you out.'  
Well? How was it? At least it was longer! *smile* Please review on what you think! I don't plan on updating this until I get 4 more reviews for it, though. I know it's stupid, but I wanna know if people are really reading it.. Gomen... 


	5. A New Friend?

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I know, I said I wasn't gonna write until I got 5 reviews, but hey! I think three in one day is good enough! *smile* If you're one of the people who have reviewed for me, please read da bottom after da story. That means you too, K'han. o.o I hope I spelled that right. Anyways, onta chapter. 5? 5!! Please review when you're done reading. I wanna know if people are actually reading my junk or not. Arigatou.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7. I wish I did, I know someday I won't, just lay off and don't sue me.  
Vincent trudged along, leaning on the wall of the canyon for support. He still couldn't help but think that someone or something was following him. 'I really wish I had cure. This pain is too much.' Vincent was pulled from his thoughts by an earsplitting shriek. He turned around quickly, being rewarded with a major burst of pain. Vincent winced and got down on one knee, heaving and grasping his pained sides. He looked up through hazy eyes and saw a shadowy creature approach him. Before he could see its face, he blacked out.  
  
About the same time as the above.  
  
The group, minus Cloud, Cait Sith, and Sid, were sitting out under the stars when they heard a loud crunch behind them. Everyone turned to the open space where the Highwind had been. A giant Monster reared and let out an ear-piercing screech. Yuffie screamed at the pain and Barret "accidentally" hit her on the head and shut her up. The monster landed with a thud and got ready to charge the group. The group pulled their weapons out and got ready for battle. Barret gave an exasperated moan and prepared for battle. "Of course! They start to attack once Cloud leaves!" "Suck it up, Barret!" After yelling at Barret, she focused her attention on the current battle.  
  
Back to Vincent.  
  
Vincent's eyes fluttered open. He stared into nothingness, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim, light-like thing above his head. Once his eyes were adjusted, he looked around. It was pitch black! He had adjusted his eyes for nothing! 'Damnit!' He started to get up, expecting to receive his usual reward of severe pain, and wasn't. The pain was gone! Vincent was relieved, and then turned to where the light had been. A monster stood next him, odd tentacle-like thing with a light on the tip atop its head. Vincent reached for his gun on his belt. It was gone! Vincent got up with a bound and turned, ready for a fistfight to the death. He was rewarded with a hand, offering his gun. "Yours?" Vincent looked at his gun and then at the monster. Do to the little light atop its head, Vincent's eyes couldn't adjust to see its face. "Yes, thank you. Who or what are you?" The creature seemed to tilt its head at the question, as if he didn't understand. Vincent shook his head in disbelief. Vincent packed his gun in his belts and looked up at the creature. Vincent sweat dropped and bowed. He then turned and left the cave-like place the creature had brought him. Shortly after he left, Vincent heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the creature. "Me? You?" Vincent shook his head. "No." Vin turned and took one step, to be echoed by another. The creature was still there! Vincent turned. "N-O, No." "Me? You? Yes?" "No." "Yes?" "No." "Yes?" Vincent threw his human arm into the air and turned to walk on. "Fine, but I'm not going to take care of you." The two walked on through the canyon.  
  
And to the group.  
  
Yuffie fell back on the sand, happy to be alive. Barret walked over to the edge of the canyon with Red. "I wonder if he's still alive. It looks kind of deep." Red looked down into the canyon. "Vincent's not that week, Barret. I know he's still alive." Barret sighed. "We can hope so." Red turned and headed back to the fire. Barret looked down into the canyon again. 'Hoping is all we can do for now.'  
Well? Good? Bad? Ideas are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Arigatou. Now for the thank you's to 4 people.  
Koko Kung ~ I'm glad you're reading it! *GLOMPS!* Thank you, I'm glad you think it's good. I changed the rating for you, thanks for the tip! I know you're right about it, too! *smile*  
Split_Coas ~ Thanks a ton for the help with Red XI's name! See? I continued! *GLOMPS!*  
Nasoon ~ Yeah, Red sounds better and is easier ta spell. Thanks for the tip! *GLOMPS!*  
K'han ~ You. I don't know what ta say to you except THANK YOU!!!!! *GLOMPS!!!!!* You were the very first person ta review for me! Oh! Thank for the motivation on the last chappy, too! *wink* 


End file.
